


A Christmas Miracle for Raditz

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: Raditz and Tights are rival VPs of merging companies. Will the two stubborn executives find a way to work together or will they go down in flames? NSFW, contains explicit smut!
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Naughty and Nice Gift Exchange





	A Christmas Miracle for Raditz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/gifts).



> Shenron’s Dungeon Naughty and Nice gift exchange entry for Lady_Red. This is my first time writing Tiditz. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gift Request: *Villain falling in love, heroine is kidnapped (mostly from the villain that's in love with them lol!), and fall in love in an instant*

Soft notes of Christmas music greeted Raditz as the elevator doors slid open and he made his way through the lobby of his fancy high rise. He greeted the bellman with a friendly fist bump and cozied up against the wall while he waited for his car to arrive. 

Fate must have been on his side this night as the woman he loved to hate swept off the elevator and into the lobby. He slid a few inches to the side so he could surreptitiously watch her, half hidden behind a large Christmas tree. Raditz stifled a chuckle when Tights caught her reflection in the mirrored wall and paused to give herself a once over. He used the opportunity to drink in her appearance. 

Red dress that hugged her curves, the neckline modest but the hemline a touch too high on her smooth thighs. Her eyes were smokey but left neutral to play up her cherry red lips. Blonde hair swept up and off her neck in a soft updo, diamond snowflake earrings dangled from her lobes. Another laugh escaped when she gave her reflection a playful wink in the mirror. 

Love hit him like a punch in the gut just as it had the first time he saw her two months ago when the merging of their companies had been announced. After the board meeting had adjourned, he had immediately approached her and dialed the good ol’ boy Raditz charm up to 11, and had immediately been capped at the knees by her scathing dismissal. Her rejection had only fanned the flames of his attraction hotter and now his thoughts were consumed with her, and how to make her his. 

Maddening woman. 

Raditz stepped out from the cover of the Christmas tree and smirked when Tights finally noticed his presence, pausing in her conversation with the bellman. Her eyes slowly perused his form and he playfully flexed his muscles biceps for her. He didn’t miss the flash of heat before she dismissed him with a glare. Interesting. 

“What do you mean my car was cancelled? Tonight is the Capsule Corp annual Holiday party! I can’t miss it!” Tights explained, frustration clear on her pretty face. 

“I’m so sorry Ms. Briefs. The specific car assigned to you is experiencing mechanical problems and unfortunately due to the busy night, they do not have another car to send. Perhaps an Uber would suffice?” The flustered bellman offered. 

“An Uber!” Tights cried in obvious disbelief. Raditz took the opportunity to smoothly step in behind her, crowding her small body against the bellman’s desk planting his hands on the edge on either side of her body, amused as she tried to flatten herself to avoid any kind of contact with him. 

“How about we share a ride? Mine should be here any moment and I don’t mind dropping you off at Capsule Corp. I’m a gentleman like that.” Raditz offered graciously, leaning close to whisper in her ear. He didn’t miss her full body shiver before she slipped under his arm and stepped away. 

“Hell will freeze over before I share a ride with you.” She snarled, crossing her arms in defiance and turning away from him. 

“Well it is colder than a witches tit out there, sweetness. The way I see it you have three options. One: walk a few blocks in your sexy getup in freezing temperatures; two: call an Uber like a peasant and who knows what kind of frat boy, dirty vehicle will arrive; or three: share a luxury car with little old me, ride in comfort and style, and arrive warm and on time to your little party.”

Raditz could see the wheels turning in her smart little mind, weighing each option. Triumph lit him up from the inside when she sighed and walked to his side. His evil plan had worked and now the wheels were in motion. 

“Lead the way, you insufferable moron.” She sighed. Raditz did his best to suppress his grin of victory as he steered her outside towards the white stretch limo that had just pulled up at the curve. Tights stopped and cocked one slim brow at him in disbelief. 

“You ordered a limo for yourself? How arrogant.” She mocked. 

“What can I say, I appreciate the finer things in life. Why settle for anything less?” Raditz chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Spoken like a true new money playboy.” Tights growled at him, nose in the air as she slid into the limo. Raditz bit down hard on his knuckles to stifle a groan as he caught a glimpse of red panties between her thighs. 

“What’s the hold up?” She demanded, peeking up at him from inside the limo. With a quick plea to the gods to grant him patience and strength, Raditz slid into the limo behind her and shut the door behind him as they pulled away from the curb. 

Raditz eyed the blonde sitting across from him, her whole body stiff as she tried to put as much distance as possible between them. 

“Are we just going to sit in silence the whole way there?” He questioned with a laugh, sliding into the seat next to her. 

“Yes.” She responded, turning away from him to look out the window. Raditz decided then and there to rip the bandaid off and address the elephant in the room. 

“How about we discuss the upcoming merger of Capsule Corp and Saiyan Inc? More specifically, who will be taking over as VP of Technology.” Tights immediately rounded on him, thrusting an accusing finger in his face. 

“I knew you had an ulterior motive, you jerk! Driver, please pull over. I’ll get out here.” Tights demanded, reaching for the door handle. 

“No, you stubborn woman. We are hashing this out here and now.” Raditz countered, sliding an arm around her slim waist, pulling her body against him and away from the door. 

“What, are you kidnapping me?” Tights accused with a disbelieving laugh. 

“If that’s what you want to call it, I can’t stop you.” Raditz replied, pressing the button to raise the divider between the driver and the back of the limo with a devilish grin. 

“I seriously can’t believe you, you high handed, arrogant son of a bitch.” Tights raged, cheeks flushed with anger now that they were locked together in an enclosed space, unable to escape.

“Don’t lie to yourself, sweetness. You know you love my high handedness. In fact, I bet your sexy little red panties are soaked right now, aren’t they?” Raditz grinned knowingly as Tights shook her head in denial, blush spreading down her neck to the tops of her breasts. 

“That’s why you’re so angry. You’re torn between wanting to either fight me, or fuck me. Well, I vote for fuck. Let’s get it all out of our systems and then we can move on and act like rational adults.” Raditz challenged, throwing down the proverbial gauntlet. 

With a frustrated growl, Tights threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing the hell out of a confused and turned on Raditz. It took a second for his brain to catch up with his hard cock at the quick turn of events before he was kissing her back, sliding an arm around her waist and bending her backwards over his forearm. 

“Aw honey, is this what you need? Are you sexually frustrated? When was the last time a man gave you an orgasm? Need to ride my big dick to relieve some stress?” Raditz teased, sliding his rough hands up the back of her dress to grip her pert ass in his big hands and manhandle her into his lap, her thighs split over his hips. 

“Shut. Up.” Tights growled, riding the thick ridge of his erection. 

“Do you need more? I can give you more. All you gotta do is ask for it, sweetness.” He offered, needing her to take control of the situation, needing to be sure that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Tights paused for a moment and Raditz held his breath as she seemed to weigh the situation. 

“Take your cock out.” She finally demanded, scooting back on his thighs to give him room. 

Sighing with relief, Raditz scrambled to unzip his slacks, lifting his hips and bouncing Tights in his lap as he pushed his pants down far enough to release his throbbing cock. 

“Shit.” Tights whispered and male pride winged in his chest as she stared down at his erection. 

“Never seen one this big, have you? Don’t worry, it’ll fit. I’ll work you up, get you nice and needy and hot and slick. It’ll slide right in that tight pussy. It’ll feel so good, I promise.” Raditz growled, wrapping his fingers around his erection, furiously jacking himself as she continued to stare. Surprise burst through his body when she slid off his lap and knelt on the floor of the limo, dragging his slacks down to his ankles and spreading his knees wide. 

The sight of her licking the palm of her dainty hand, tongue flicking along each finger, ensuring she was slick with her saliva before she fisted his hard flesh would be a permanent fixture in his personal spank bank. Tights pumped him from base to tip, so slowly. 

“C’mon sweetness. Put me out of my misery and take it in your hot mouth. I’m dying here.” Raditz begged, unable to help himself. He didn’t dare close his eyes and she finally lowered her head and teased the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, flicking all around his sensitive skin. Just as he was about to continue his pleading for her to take him deeper, she swallowed his length down and his tip hit the back of her throat. 

“Aw shit!” He gasped, unable to control the upward jerk of his hips. She gagged around his thick cock and pulled back with a glare. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re too hot. Fuck me, you are too hot.” He apologized quickly, running the palms of his hands up and down her arms. 

His apology seemed to spur her on and Tights redoubled her efforts. She pressed his cock against his belly and licked a path down his hard length to his ballsack. Raditz almost bit his tongue off when she licked across his sensitive skin and sucked one ball into her hot mouth, rolling it along her tongue before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. 

His breath caught in his throat as she returned to his swollen cock, licking up the length before swallowing him down again. He let her play a little longer, each swipe of her clever tongue pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he couldn’t take any more. 

“Next time I’m going to cum down your throat but right now I have to get inside your hot pussy. Climb up, pretty girl.” Raditz moaned, grabbing her under her arms and pulling her up before he embarrassed himself in her talented mouth. 

She pushed away from him and Raditz's heart sank. Had she changed her mind? Instead of slamming on the brakes, Tights reached under her dress and teasingly pulled her red panties down her thighs and off. She carefully folded the wet lace and stuck them into the front pocket of his suit jacket, giving him a gentle pat with a flirty wink. 

Raditz licked his lips as she climbed back into his lap, groaning when she turned so her back was to his front. This woman was going to kill him. 

He flipped the skirt of her dress up over her ass and held it against the small of her back, watching as she gripped him and slid his cockhead between her slick lips, slapping her clit a few times with his hard flesh. 

“Always gotta tease me, don’t you Tights? Gonna make me pant and beg for. You know you’re wet enough, put me in.” He demanded gruffly. 

She finally notched him at her entrance, sliding down just enough to take an inch inside. She rocked her hips, trying to find the best angle to take him. She finally leaned forward and planted her palms on his knees to give her more leverage as she worked herself along his length, bouncing her hips in his lap. 

The view was fantastic. Raditz palmed her asscheeks and spread them so he could watch his cock tunnel in and out of her hot body, slick and shiny with her juices. 

“This what you need, sweetness?” He asked, leaning forward and sliding his middle finger down her slit, right alongside her engorged clit. 

“Ah! Ah!” She cried, clenching down hard on him, nearly causing him to explode. He grit his teeth, willing his orgasm down. He had to make her lose control first, then he could follow. He slid his other hand up under her dress and palmed her tit, pinching the peak between his fingertips. 

“Shhh, honey, you gotta keep the volume down. Don’t want the driver to hear. Or do you, naughty girl?” Tights shook her head but moved harder in his lap as a rush of wetness flooded down his cock. 

“Fuck, you like that. Let go, honey. Give it to me.” Raditz pleaded, meeting her thrust for thrust. A few more rubs against her clit was all it took to send her crashing into orgasm, her thighs locked tight around his as she shook and clenched around him. She slapped the palm of her hand over her mouth and wailed her pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuckfuckfuck, Tights.” Raditz groaned as he slid his hand from her breast to curl around her shoulder, bringing her body down hard and snapping his hips up as his orgasm barreled through him, shooting through his cock and balls as he emptied himself inside her spasming body. 

He held her tightly against his big body, pressed together as they both labored to catch their breath. Her body melted against his and he gathered her in his arms, snuggling her in his embrace. 

“You ready to talk this out now, sweetness?” He whispered, placing tender kisses along her shoulder and the side of her neck. 

“I suppose that we could work out some kind of mutually beneficial agreement.” Tights finally acquiesced, dropping her head back against his shoulder. 

“Are you talking about the merger or about us?” Raditz questioned, sweeping his palms calmingly up and down her thighs. 

“Both.” She whispered, turning her head and nuzzling into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“Ah, you don’t know how happy that makes me, sweetness. I’m glad you finally decided to come around and give in to the old Raditz charm.” He chuckled, gently lifting her from his lap and smoothing her dress back down her thighs. 

Tights huffed out a laugh, shaking her head as she helped him pull his slacks up his legs and buckle his belt. 

“Now let’s get you put back together for your fancy holiday party so you don’t look like you’ve been fucked hard, even though you have. But I’m keeping these panties.” He winked and shot her a lewd grin, laughing when she snarled in indignation and slapped his chest. 

Raditz couldn’t contain a sign of content as he drank in the woman next to him. His plan of sabotaging her ride and kidnapping her had worked and now he had his very own Christmas miracle.


End file.
